


Someday We'll Meet Again

by nightcat2142



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Sad, Sad Ending, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcat2142/pseuds/nightcat2142
Summary: “I’ll see you again someday.”Those were the last words Bokuto heard Akaashi say to him.What happens when Bokuto finds out he likes guys? Specifically, that he likes Akaashi, his best friend, and setter.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Someday We'll Meet Again

_ “I’ll see you again someday.” _

Those were the last words Bokuto heard Akaashi say to him.

  
  


\--

_ One year earlier, _

“Akaaaaashiii!” Bokuto cried out, running over to Akaashi and giving him a huge hug. Akaashi just quietly hugged him back. Bokuto rested his head on Akaashi’s shoulder and smirked. He could embrace Akaashi like this forever.

“Bokuto, we’re in the middle of a volleyball game.” Akaashi reminded the airheaded captain of the team. Bokuto let go of Akaashi quickly, and shrugged, giving Akaashi a grin.  _ I totally knew that, _ his mind mumbled.

They stepped back onto the court and finished up the last set of their practice game with the other talented team, Nekoma. This game was fun. At least Bokuto thought so. However, there was no chance their Kenma was better than Bokuto’s Akaashi.

_ Not even near as handsome, too.  _ Bokuto thought, but then quickly shoved the thought down the drain.

After the game had wrapped up, they got their stuff and started to leave the gym. Bokuto glanced over at Akaashi, watching him silently tuck his water bottle back into his bag. He hadn’t been wrong about Akaashi being handsome, of course. His black hair that managed to still stay nice even after working hard playing a volleyball game. His simple grey eyes that always seemed to be drifting off into deep thought. And don’t even get Bokuto  _ started  _ on his physique. 

Akaashi glanced up at him, making Bokuto realize he was staring. Bokuto just turned away, trying to not turn bright red right then and there. Akaashi just kept staring at him. “Something wrong?” He asked, finishing gathering all his things.

“No! No! Nothing’s wrong.” Bokuto pulled himself together and looks back at Akaashi, grinning, and gives him a huge awkward thumbs up. That seemed to make Akaashi smile a little.

Bokuto walked home in silence, with Akaashi. That little encounter before made him wonder.  _ Akaashi’s just my best friend... right? I can’t think of him as any more than that.  _ Bokuto thought and looked over at Akaashi.

“You seem to be awfully quiet… and that’s really alarming for you. Is everything okay?” Akaashi asked suddenly, studying Bokuto. Their eyes met, and Bokuto started to panic a little.

“I-I…” Bokuto stuttered, and then ran off hastily. “I’ll see you tomorrow Akaashi!” He said quickly, still running. Akaashi was left behind. Silent, and confused.  _ That’s so unlike me,  _ Bokuto thought.  _ He’ll know something’s up now. _

Bokuto hurried into his home, greeting his parents, and then rushed up to the bathroom beside his room. He quickly just washed his face with warm water. After being out in the cold for a while, it was refreshing to feel the hot water splash onto his face.

_ Is there something… wrong with me?  _ Bokuto wondered, looking up at himself in the mirror. How could  _ Bokuto _ have a crush on another guy? Bokuto was the best! At least, he liked to think of himself like that, it made him feel confident. Does it put him beneath others for being gay? Does it somehow make him worse? 

Bokuto sighed.  _ It’s okay, this is nothing. Soon my feelings will wear off, and I’ll find a nice girl to fall in love with and marry instead.  _ That way… maybe, just maybe Bokuto’s parents would finally be proud of him. There was no way they would love him anymore if they knew about his crush on his best friend. Just thinking about Akaashi now, Bokuto’s cheeks turned red, and he smiled uncontrollably.  _ Shit…. _

There was no doubt now. Bokuto was in love with Akaashi.

_ I love Akaashi.  _ Bokuto slammed his head into his hands, pacing around the bathroom.  _ I love my best friend. I’m in love with my best friend.  _

Why..? How could this happen to him? Especially now. Before he can even move out of his parent’s house. There was no way he could let his parents find out about this. He couldn’t even let the team find out.

Bokuto blinked away tears, thinking about how Akaashi would react.  _ “You’re a monster.”  _ His fake Akaashi said in his head, turning and walking away from him. “A-Akaashi…” Bokuto mumbled, trying to reach out to him, even though he wasn’t even there.

But maybe… maybe it would be okay. Bokuto could only hope.  
  


_ Akaashi’s POV _

Akaashi waited for Bokuto outside the gym. It was time for them to meet up before morning practice but weirdly enough, Bokuto was late. He had never been late before. Akaashi checked his watch.

_ He should be here by now…  _ he thought.  _ Does this have something to do with how weird he was being yesterday? _

Before Akaashi could think more about it, he heard Bokuto’s familiar voice behind him. “Hey! Hey! Hey!” He smiled a little, turning to his best friend. But after seeing him, Akaashi frowned, he knew something was horribly wrong with Bokuto.

Bokuto was smiling, but Akaashi could see right through it, it was so fake. He looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, after not getting any sleep anyway. Akaashi could see his eyebags and his horrible frown, which had been hiding behind his smile. “Bokuto-” Akaashi started, but Bokuto interrupted.

“I know I look like a mess, but everything’s okay. I just couldn’t get much sleep last night!” Bokuto said, smiling. Akaashi could just feel his heart get twisted.  _ Bokuto… why are you lying to me now? You never lie to me. _

Akaashi imagined the worst.

The duo went into the locker rooms to get changed, and Akaashi glanced at Bokuto right when he happened to take his shirt off. Akaashi instantly knew what was wrong.

“Bokuto.” Akaashi started, peering at him. “What are those bruises from?” He asked.

Bokuto hadn’t responded. So Akaashi asked again. But still nothing from Bokuto. They both fell silent, so Akaashi just assumed what had happened. He looked away, thinking about what to say next. He didn’t want to make Bokuto uncomfortable, but he also felt obligated to help him the best he could.

“Did your parents do that?” Akaashi said, the words just slipping out of his mouth.  _ Crap. Bokuto wouldn’t want to talk about it if they had, at all.  _ He was expecting Bokuto to not say anything, or for him to just leave Akaashi there, and stop talking to him.

Instead, Akaashi looked up to see Bokuto sobbing. He had clearly been trying to hold in those tears, but he had given in, and just sobbed uncontrollably.

_ Well, shit.  _ Akaashi thought, and then just tried to quickly start comforting Bokuto. “Bokuto, what’s wrong? Do you just not want to talk about it?” Akaashi said, resting his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder.

Bokuto just kept crying and hugged Akaashi tightly. Akaashi felt his fingers cling to his shirt as if his life depended on it. Bokuto buried his face into Akaashi’s shoulder and continued to cry. Akaashi already knew his shirt would be soaked after this.

Akaashi awkwardly hugged Bokuto back.

“It’ll be okay, I promise…” Akaashi whispered in Bokuto’s ear. “Just know you can always talk to me. You’ll always have me by your side.”  
  


After that, Bokuto and Akaashi sat on the bench in the gym together, in their team’s uniforms. They were both silent, sitting a few feet away from each other. It was so odd to Akaashi. It felt as if he and Bokuto were growing further and further apart.

Akaashi didn’t like that. He liked Bokuto. They’ve always been friends. Why are they so distant now? If anything, Akaashi needed Bokuto to be closer to him. Especially now, Bokuto’s struggling so much. Akaashi clenched his fist thinking about how Bokuto had just collapsed, crying, and he didn’t think to do anything.

_ I’m just such a horrible friend, aren’t I?  _

He just wants nothing more than to be there for Bokuto like he has for all these years. Bokuto needs him.

“Why are you being so distant…? You know you can always come to me for help, right?” Akaashi said, looking up at the grey-haired teenager. For once Akaashi couldn’t keep up his emotionless and exhausted expressions. He was sad. He was angry. He just wanted Bokuto to talk to him, and trust him again.  _ Why is he being so difficult? _

Bokuto stared back at Akaashi. “I just made a horrible realization.” He said. Akaashi felt like someone just grabbed his insides and just twisted them.  _ What is it? What’s so bad that it affects Bokuto this much?  _ His heart ached.

Akaashi kept silently staring at Bokuto, unable to voice his concerns. But his mind was racing. What would be so horrible that even Bokuto’s parents would flip out about it? If that and what Bokuto was thinking about were even related. Akaashi felt like it was.

“I like guys,” Bokuto said suddenly, clutching his shorts in his hands, nervous about Akaashi’s reaction.

_ Oh. That’s it?  _ “Really? Well, that’s great, but, why are you making such a big deal about it?” Akaashi said.  _ Oh great job, Akaashi. All these questions are just going to stress him out.  _ It did make sense, though. Bokuto had been one of the few members on the team to not date much. Akaashi thought he just scared away all the girls with his loud personality.

“Because…” Bokuto started, and then stopped. “I’m sorry, I-I…” he looked back at Akaashi. “Because I like Kuroo!” Bokuto panicked and blurted out the name of one of their rival team’s captains. Akaashi was surprised.

“Really? It doesn’t seem like you look at him like that.” Akaashi said.  _ What the hell am I saying? I don’t care about who Bokuto likes.  _ He lied to himself. He knew it was a lie, but he told it to himself anyway. It made him feel better to believe it.

_ Kuroo. Of all people, how did he get Bokuto’s attention?  _ Akaashi felt a stab of an ugly emotion in his chest. He recognized it almost instantly. Jealousy.  _ Why am I jealous of Kuroo now..? Unless… okay, yeah, that’s definitely it. I definitely like Bokuto.  _ Akaashi sorted out his feelings quickly.

“Fuck…” he mumbled under his breath. He didn’t even mean to say it out loud, but Bokuto noticed and looked at him. “Okay… well, that doesn’t matter who you like,”

Bokuto frowned at Akaashi’s words.

“-You need a place to stay. You shouldn’t be around your parents now. So…” Akaashi said, hinting to Bokuto that he wanted him to stay with him. He just couldn’t put it into words.

“I’ll ask Kuroo!” Bokuto said with a smile. Akaashi’s poor heart ripped into two just then, but he smiled back a little and nodded.  _ Why are you refusing to spend time with me?  _ Akaashi wonders while watching his best friend text Kuroo, his apparent new crush.

_ Kuroo’s POV _

Kuroo watched as Bokuto slammed his head into the wall at Kuroo’s house and groaned. Kuroo just laughed weirdly at his action, like a hyena. The owl shot a scowl at the rooster. “Shut up, I’ve messed everything up.”

Bokuto had told Kuroo everything about what was going on, and Kuroo couldn’t stop laughing at him after he told him that he panicked and told Akaashi he had a crush on Kuroo. 

“This isn’t good… it’s not. I don’t like you, in fact, I hate you.” Bokuto said. Kuroo didn’t say anything but a quiet “ouch.” He held his phone in his hand and stayed quiet. 

“I like Akaashi… a lot. Everything about him, his smile. Oh, I love his smile. It’s so rare but beautiful. And his eyes.. he always looks like he’s so deep in thought, and I want to ask him what he thinks about, but I never do. And when he looks at me…” Bokuto sounded like a little girl talking to her friend group about her first crush. Throughout Bokuto crushing on Akaashi, and describing it to Kuroo. Kuroo held his phone, which Bokuto didn’t know was recording his voice.

Kuroo grinned more and more.  _ Go on, tell Akaashi you like him. Keep telling him how much he means to you. _

“I just… I like him so much. He’s my whole world.” Bokuto said, and then Kuroo ended the recording at that. Bokuto finally noticed Kuroo’s grinning, and looked at him. “Why are you grinning like that?”

“Oh, no reason. I’m just gonna send that recording to Akaashi..” Kuroo said dauntingly. Bokuto’s eyes grew wider like an owl’s when he realized what was going on. Kuroo went to his text messages and then started loading up the recording to send to Akaashi.

“Don’t you dare!!!” Bokuto leaped onto Kuroo’s bed, where Kuroo was just laying down. He quickly tried to pin Kuroo down and take his phone from him, but he failed to do it in time.  _ Too slow,  _ Kuroo thought and pressed send.

Bokuto let out a cry of agony and grabbed Kuroo’s phone. He had leaped forward and grabbed it quickly, sitting on top of Kuroo’s stomach. And he just quickly started trying to figure out how to unsend it somehow.

But something even more horrible happened. A message appeared beside the recording.

**_Read_ ** _ 4:32 PM _

Kuroo let out another laugh as he saw what happened. 

_ Mission accomplished,  _ he thought.

_ Akaashi’s POV _

Akaashi felt his phone vibrate, indicating a text message. From Kuroo. Akaashi felt his stomach twist a little even just seeing his name. But he opened the message anyway, and to his surprise, it was an audio recording.

Akaashi put his headphones in and started listening to it. The words shocked him to the core. After the recording had finished, Akaashi couldn’t speak, or anything. He just stood there, silently in shock.

Until his parents called out to him to talk to him. “Coming!” He responded to them, and then quickly texted Kuroo a response. “Tell Bokuto to come over to my house later.” He messaged, not even realizing how scandalous that sounded.

Akaashi just walked off to go help his parents clean. He was thinking about what he clearly heard Bokuto saying. It couldn’t have been a joke, right? It sounded so real.

He grabbed the broom and began sweeping the house while playing some music. _ I like Bokuto. I wish Bokuto was here right now. _

He began quietly mumbling the lyrics to the song while he swept. “Wake up early to black and white reruns…” He nodded his head gently to the beat. “That escaped from my mouth.” He kept mumbling, getting a little louder as he went.

Until he was full-on belting in his living room, with both of his parents home, pretending the broom handle was a microphone. “All I wanted was youuuuu!!” He cried out passionately, not even realizing how loud he was being.

He heard a bang at the door, and he shut up quickly and looked over. There was Bokuto. Standing in the doorway. He was clearly out of breath, but he looked up at Akaashi, and just gave him the biggest smile.

“I’m here. You wanted me here, right?” Bokuto said, running over to Akaashi and giving him a huge hug. Akaashi was shocked and took a second to pause his music.

“Um.. did you run all the way over here?” Akaashi asked, hugging his strange friend back.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Bokuto, I live two miles away from Kuroo.”

Bokuto smiled and kept Akaashi close. “So that’s why I feel so tired.” Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh a little, and keep Bokuto close. He felt cold, even though he had just run a few miles, in a coat, and hat. Akaashi liked this. He liked being with Bokuto. No distance between them.

“So… you like me, huh?” Akaashi said. Bokuto just turned red and looked away from Akaashi. Akaashi took that as a yes. He smiled at Bokuto. “Wanna know something I realized recently, too?”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up, and he looked back at Akaashi. He looked so hopeful. He thought Akaashi might say he liked him back. Akaashi was tempted to just say something like “ _ you still have your shoes on. Go take them off before my parents flip, and I have to sweep this floor again.”  _ Just to see Bokuto’s reaction. But he wasn’t that cruel.

“I like you too,” Akaashi said, making Bokuto smile even more.

“Also, what the heck were you doing when I arrived?” Bokuto said, breaking the somehow awkward but also sweet mood. Akaashi felt the embarrassment in his cheeks. He really should’ve paid more attention to his surroundings. But to his surprise, he just felt Bokuto give him a little kiss on the cheek, which only made his cheeks redder.

“It’s okay, you sounded really good.” Bokuto said with a smile. Akaashi didn’t do anything but smile back at him.

_ Bokuto’s POV _

Eight months later. Akaashi and he had started dating, and Bokuto couldn’t be happier. Every time he went on a date with Akaashi, it was like their first date all over again. Akaashi was also shockingly good at karaoke, so Bokuto loved it when he saw love songs at karaoke. That way it felt like Akaashi was singing to him.

Bokuto had also moved out of his parent’s house, luckily. They had started to come around to accepting him, but Bokuto knew it was all just lies. They were just lying to him. But that was okay. At least now he was away from them. He needed to be away from them. 

Not much else had changed throughout the months. Kuroo said Bokuto and Akaashi were like an old couple. Mostly because the honeymoon phase of their relationship never seemed to end. Bokuto and Akaashi could just look at each other and laugh whenever he said that.

Everything was perfect and amazing.

Until Akaashi unexpectedly showed up at Bokuto’s house one day. He did that a lot, so at first, Bokuto didn’t think much of it. Even though Akaashi had been weirdly distant recently, and had cancelled their dates last minute, and he hung up on him early. Bokuto tried to not overthink it. Until Bokuto saw Akaashi’s face. He looked heartbroken.

“What’s wrong?” Bokuto asked, pulling his depressed boyfriend into a close embrace. But Akaashi didn’t react, not even trying to hug him back.

“I’m moving.”

The words hit Bokuto like a truck.  _ What? Why now? Why so sudden? _ Bokuto frowned and hugged Akaashi tighter. “But you’ll be back soon, right? We’ll only have to be long-distance for a few months?”

Akaashi shook his head. “The soonest I’ll be back is after I turn eighteen and can move away from my parents. But I’m moving to America. It’s gonna take a little over a year to be able to get here. I’m sorry, Bokuto…” he said. Bokuto just held in tears.

“We can just still be long-distance, right? When are you leaving?”

“Next week.”

“WHAT?! Why couldn’t you tell me this sooner?!” Bokuto shouted, accidentally making Akaashi flinch a little, and Bokuto quickly apologized. 

“I don’t really want to be long-distance… it’s difficult, especially if I’m across the world from you. I don’t want to hold you back. You deserve to find someone else” Akaashi said, hugging Bokuto. “Let’s just try to enjoy this last week we have together.”

Bokuto couldn’t help himself. He started sobbing. “D-Don’t leave, please… don’t leave. I need you here. I need  _ you _ , I don’t want anyone else!” 

“I’m sorry…” Akaashi mumbled and started crying a little as well.

The next week had been over before Bokuto could even cry out in protest. Now he watched the love of his life walk off to catch his flight with his parents. “A-Akaashi…” he said, and reached out to Akaashi. But unlike before, this was real.

Akaashi turned back around and looked at Bokuto. He let out a large sigh, and ran over to Bokuto, giving him one more hug. Bokuto tried his best to not just start sobbing.

Akaashi pulled Bokuto close, and kissed him goodbye one last time. But it was too short. It was all too short. The hug, the kiss. Akaashi let go too soon. Bokuto started crying, and grabbed Akaashi’s coat.

“You can’t go.. Not yet…” Bokuto mumbled, just loud enough for Akaashi to hear. Akaashi turned back to Bokuto again, and patted him on the head gently, and smiled.

“It’s okay, Bokuto.” Akaashi reassured.

“Someday, we’ll meet again.”

“AKAASHI!!!” Bokuto cried out as Akaashi tried to walk away. But he was too late. Akaashi was practically out of reach. All that Bokuto managed to grab was his dark blue scarf Akaashi wore often. Bokuto had gotten him that scarf for his birthday. Bokuto fell to his knees, still sobbing, and hugged the scarf. Akaashi didn’t seem to mind letting him keep it.  
  
  


Bokuto only wished he was able to spend more time with Akaashi. He looked down at the letter Akaashi had sent him from America.

“ _ Hey Bokuto, _

_ I know it’s gonna be difficult for you. And I apologize for not letting you know sooner about moving. I really wish I had the nerves to tell you sooner. But I hated the idea of being separated from you. _

_ Just know I love you. I love you more than I could love anyone else. Just like you said back then in that voice recording, you’re my world. _

_ And I’m not gone forever anyways, _

_ someday we’ll meet again. _

_ Love, Akaashi” _

Bokuto sat in his living room, on the floor beside his couch, reading the letter for possibly the 100th time. In the background, he heard the American news channel play.

“17-year-old Keiji Akaashi who had recently moved from Japan with his parents, died in a horrible car accident this afternoon-” Bokuto turned off the news quickly. It had been two months since Akaashi left, and two months since he died.

The news was old, and Bokuto had just been watching a recording of the live thing. He missed Akaashi so much.

“ _ Someday, we’ll meet again.”  _ Akaashi’s last words he said to him played nonstop in Bokuto’s head.  _ Someday isn’t supposed to mean the afterlife, Akaashi….  _ Bokuto held the letter tighter.

He just started to cry as the words played in his head. And he felt like he still heard Akaashi’s voice.

“W-Why’d you have to leave…?” Bokuto mumbled, crumbling up the letter a little on accident, just from holding it so tightly and desperately. Words couldn’t describe how much he missed Akaashi. He missed him so much. He wanted nothing more than to just feel him again, and hug him.

He could hug his scarf he had taken from him, but it wasn’t the same.

_ I miss you. I really miss you. _

_ I’ll miss you forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one I wrote back in October... I like posting old works because then I can post something and feel accomplished, but I didn't actually do any work. Besides, it's kinda crappy, but I like it. I like Bokuaka


End file.
